Finding Ourselves
by Shelmondaa
Summary: Darkish Sasusaku...will edit summary later.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** before you think anything else, I am notstarting a new story. This actually a storythat's like 3 years old and im transferring it to fanfiction like I've transfered ambivalence. And don't worry you will get updates from Ambivalence and Gold Digger soon. Just really setttlign in this new years first lol but meanwhile, enjoy this story i wrote a long time ago.

PREVIEW:  
><strong>SASUKE'S POV<strong>:  
>"So Sasuke," Ino said looking by the window as I did. "They're your new neighbors, huh?"<br>"Yeah," I got up from the messy bed and put on my jeans. "My mom told me to go say hi to those people."  
>"Well good luck with that." Ino grinned and grabbed her t-shirt. Then she walked closely toward the window to watch the family move in. I made a quick glance and I noticed there was a woman with curly blonde hair, she looked in the forties. She was probably the mom. And a man with gray hair who looked in the fifties. Probably the dad. It was weird to only see them in getting out of the car because according to mom, they had a daughter who was about my age. Well who cares? All I wanted to do was to get in their house in said hi before mom comes, because I know how dramatic she gets when I don't do what she asks me to do.<br>"You should leave soon," I told Ino. "Mom's gonna be here at any time. Ino didn't respond. She kept staring at the window which was so unusual for her.  
>"Ino?" I repeated.<br>"Huh?" She jumped and looked at me startled. "What happened?"  
>"What the heck are you staring at? Get lost now before mom sees you in the house." I groaned.<br>"But I don't want to," Ino whined. "How about I follow and said hi to those people?" She proposed.  
>"Ino, why do you care?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed a sleeve.<br>"I am just curious." Ino said nervously. "Please? It'll be quick. I'll just said hi and leave. I promise." She kissed me teasingly. "And if your mom happened to come while we were saying hi, I'll just said I was walking by and I saw you."  
>I sighed and rolled my eyes to her, then I brought her closer to me and kissed her harder. She pushed away a minute later heading down. "Now let's not be late. I really want to meet your new neighbors"<br>I chuckled and followed her sighing.

**SAKURA'S POV**

"Sakura, come out please. It's a beautiful house." Mom shouted at me. I was still in the car not wanting to get out. I was angry at my parents for always making me move every year to different places. That was the eighth time in three years we had to move, because dad always got a better job. I mean, he is multi millionaire and all that, but he always craves for more. He loved money, and so does mom. I am the only one who doesn't find a big deal about money.  
>"Sakura." Mom's voice was rougher now. I still don't want to come one because not only I was angry, but I hated being outside, in the air. It always made me feel exposed and unsafe whenever I am not inside a car or a house since the accident I had when I was five.<br>"Saku-" Mom started to speak again when she cuts off and talked to some strangers. "Oh, hey!"  
>I didn't glance at who she was talking to, but I noticed she was talking to two people.<br>"Hello," A masculine rough voice said. Those kinds of voice that made me scare whenever I am around those guys. Then I heard a feminine shy voice saluting my parents too. I was curious, but I did not glance at them.

**SASUKE'S POV**

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I leave next door with my parents. My mom asked me to come say hi to you. She is absent and will be back later in the day."  
>"Aw," the woman said sweetly. "How nice of you. I am Mrs. Haruno, and this is my husband Mr. Haruno."<br>Mr. Haruno shook both my hand and Ino's hand briefly and headed at the back of the car to grab some suit case and disappear into the big villa which almost looks like a castle.  
>"Sakura, come out!" Mrs. Haruno glanced in the car angrily. I glanced at the window; they were tinted black so I couldn't see anything inside. But the same Sakura told me that the girl of my age was there.<br>"Sorry, my daughter is a little shy today." Mrs. Haruno smiled nervously at us. I nodded because I didn't care.  
>"Can we help you move the things in?" Ino suggested which shocked me the way she was acting. She is usually a selfish person, I looked at her, her eyes were excited and thrilled. I gulped, and clenched my jaws hoping Mrs. Haruno would gently reject Ino's proposal.<br>"Aw, how sweet of you guys." She smiled again. "But no thanks, we only have out suitcase to move in. everything is already settled by the seller of the house. Thank you, so much for the visit. It made us feel welcome here."  
>I sighed with relief and nodded. We shook hands and said good bye. Once we were away from the house, I glared at Ino. "What the heck did you do that for? What's wrong in your head?"<br>"nothing, I was just being a little nice." Ino said nervously.  
>"Nice? Since when are you nice to someone else? Than yourself?" I raised an eyebrow.<br>She rolled her eyes and snapped. "Just forget it. I am going home!" And with that, she walked away from me. I entered in my house and grabbed a bottle of water to cool myself down.

**SAKURA'S POV**

"Sakura, come on! Get out, alright?" Mom was yelling at me now.  
>"F-fine…" I whispered. "are you…going to hold my hands?"<br>"Of course honey." She opened the door for me and helped me get out of the car. As soon as I felt the fresh air on my skin, I gasped and grabbed mom's skirt tightly closing my eyes.  
>"It's alright." She patted my head and wrapped a big coat around me, "I got you. Let's get inside fast and you can lie down in your room."<br>I nodded, my eyes closed, my hands tightening around her skirt, I slowly entered into the house. I felt much safer and let go of her.  
>"Your room is upstairs left in the corner. You'll love it." mom told me. I slowly headed into my bedroom. It was big, not really different from the previous rooms I had before. I lie down and fell asleep until the evening when mom called me for dinner.<p>

**SASUKE'S POV**

Mom came back around five fifty. She was in a good mood today, because she bought a present for our new neighbors.  
>"Isn't it awesome?" She asked me. It was a Chinese vase. I didn't see such big deal about it.<br>"Yeah, sure. I'm going back up stairs. I have to do something." I said.  
>"No young boy. You're coming with me and we're going together to say welcome again."<br>"but I did it few hours ago!" I glared at her with frustration.  
>"And you're doing it again." She said. I rolled my eyes. "Mom, just leave me alone."<br>"I'll ground you if you don't come along. Plus, you should meet their daughter. I heard she's a cute girl." She said winking at me.  
>I sighed and followed her muttering until we walk toward the neighbor's house.<p>

**SAKURA'S POV**

I was eating dinner silently with my parents when the door suddenly rings.  
>"Who could it be?" Dad wondered.<br>"the of the boy who said hi to us earlier. I think." Mom got up and walked toward the door.  
>"Oh," Dad nodded and started eating again.<br>I was not happy. I didn't want people getting in the house and saying hi. I did not want mom to get attached to them, because she always cries whenever she leaves them. I hate to see mom cry. It makes me think of bad memories.  
>I heard some greetings toward the door, then some footsteps in the house coming closer in the leaving room.<br>"Mrs. Uchiha, meet my husband, Mr. Haruno and my daughter, Sakura." Mom grinned at us. Dad respectively stood up and shook hands with the lady with blue long hair and gray eyes. She was beautiful. Then, I noticed a masculine form behind her. It was one of those muscular scary boy I was afraid of. He was tall, and had wonderful grey eyes. His hair was dark and he had his hands in the pockets of his pant. He shook my dad's hand and while his mom was hugging me. I felt very uncomfortable having her touching me, but not to be impolite, I let her. Then, when the boy looked at me, and it's when the panic started.

**SASUKE'S POV**

The girl with pink screamed as soon as she saw me coming toward her. I backed up startled, so did my mom. Mr. and Mrs. Haruno looked shocked and embarrassed.  
>"Sakura," Mrs. Haruno said coming toward the girl. Sakura stood up trembling without looking at me and suddenly ran upstairs. I was confused and offended by the way she treated me, it was as if I was a freak or something.<br>"I am truly sorry," Her mom apologized both to me and my mom. "Sakura's a very complicated girl…she is…" She was searching for words. "Not like other normal teens. She is very isolated and gets scared easily around strangers. I am sure she will get used to it."  
>I rolled my eyes, and nodded. Mom apologized too then they invited us to join them for the dinner. Mom accepted which made me angrier. Mrs. Haruno and mom seemed to be building up friendship while Mr. Haruno ate quietly.<br>Around nine, mom and I left. I was so dam angry at her that I entered in my room without saying goodnight.

**SAKURA'S POV**

I heard everything mom said about me to the lady and her son. She was trying to said I had some mental problems. It's always what she thinks, but I think she just doesn't love me enough, because I was so humiliated when she was talking about me to those strangers. After the strangers left, mom and dad had a fight again. Dad yelled at mom reproaching her to have such big mouth about me and tell everyone in the world they had an abnormal child. Sometimes, I feel like dad's on my side, but sometimes, I feel like I am an embarrassment to him.  
>They spent the whole night yelling and cursing at each other. I was annoyed, so I grabbed my Ipod and glanced by the window, and with shock, I saw the boy from earlier starring at me by his window. He gave me a tentative smile. I was scared so I suddenly closed the curtain and went to hide in my bed. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

**SAKURA'S POV**

Today, I had to go to school. Mom dropped me at school, and headed to work. I was alone at school, no one noticed me. But I noticed the scary boy from yesterday night. He was kissing a blonde girl who wrapped her arm around his neck. It was disgusting what I was seeing so I ran into a quieter place.  
>I was calm there until the last bell rang. I was waiting in the school for mom to pick me up. And she did. She entered in the school as I grabbed her hand tightly.<p>

**SASUKE'S POV**

I was walking with Naruto, by retarded best friend and Ino, my girlfriend when I noticed that freak Sakura holding her mom's hand tightly. She closed her eyes as soon as they stepped outside. I was confused.  
>"Hey, who's the girl with pink hair?" Ino glared at Sakura.<br>"Their daughter." I answered carelessly.  
>"huh? What are you guys talking about?" Naruto looked confused. We ignored him.<br>"She doesn't even look like her mom, and look at what she's wearing," Ino said in a mean way. "She looks disgusting."  
>"Be nice." I told her. "The girl got mental issues."<br>"What, she's crazy?" Ino asked curiously. I shrugged. "that's what I think her mom told me yesterday."  
>"huh?" Ino glared<br>"Well my mom made me go say hi again to them at the night and that's when I met that crazy girl. She literally screamed when I looked at her and she ran in her room like a coward."  
>"Are you serious," Ino laughed. "She's really retarded." We both head into my car while Naruto was still asking what was going. "What are you guys talking about?"<p>

**SAKURA'S POV**

When we got home, mom asked me to help her with her cooking. I didn't want to, but I had to. I cut the tomatoes and once I was done, she let me get back in my room.  
>I opened my window curtain because it seemed sunny. Someday, I like the heat, and the light and some other days I like the cold and the dark. I was enjoying the layers of the sun on my skin when my eyes randomly glanced into the boy's window and I saw him and the blonde girl making out. I closed my window curtain and went back to sleep.<p>

**SASUKE'S POV **

As soon as Ino left the house, mom came in. "Hey honey," she kissed my cheek.  
>"Hey," I smiled at her, then noticed she had was happy. "Care to share what's with you?"<br>"Oh nothing, it's just amazing that I am friends with Mrs. Haruno. Oh, by the way, she and her husband will be traveling tomorrow."  
>"Big deal," I said sarcastically.<br>"yes it is, because little Sakura will be needing a ride to go to school and come back home safely." Mom smiled at me.  
>I looked at her and frowned. Then I understood a second after. "No mom! You cant make me do this!"<br>"She cant walk to school!" Mom said  
>"She is scared of me! And she can take the bus!"<br>"She doesn't like being around many people." Mom told me.  
>"And she hates me. I don't think she would want me to be her rider." I yelled.<br>"Sasuke, you're going to ride her to school and back home until her parents come back or else you'll be grounded." Mom yelled  
>"Fine!" And with that, I left the living room and entered in my room with frustration. I called Ino to tell her everything<p>

**SAKURA'S POV**

After mom announced me the creepy guy next door was going to be my rider, I panicked. I shook my head and began biting my nails like I used to. Then I start pulling off my hair and screaming again. Mom rolled her eyes at me and hugged me trying to call me down. "It's okay hun," she said hugging me. "he is not going to hurt you. He is just going to give you a ride. You don't have to talk to him or anything? Okay?"  
>I was still shaking, but I nodded because of mom's soft voice. She held me tighter then sang to me until I fell asleep.<br>When I woke up, they were gone already. It was three twenty and I was not sleepy anymore. I grabbed a book and started reading until six am. Then I went to take a shower.

**SASUKE'S POV.**  
>My alarm rang at six fifteen. I turned it off and went to take a shower. I was still mad at mom for making me pick up that crazy girl, but I had no choice. After taking my shower and wore my clothes, I glanced by my window. The girl's curtain was closed but the lights were on. I realized she was already awake. I sighed and went downstairs to grab some breakfast. Five minutes later, I was out heading toward her big fancy house.<p>

**SAKURA'S POV**

When the bell rang, I knew the creepy guy was there, my heart started pounding. I slowly grabbed my bag and opened the door. He didn't looked happy. He looked angry at me. I backed up slowly about eight inch away from him. He rolled his eyes.  
>"Come on, let's get in the car. We are going to be late." He said walking away. He didn't hurt me when he saw me, so I hope he wouldn't once we get in the car.<br>As I stepped outside a felt the air on my skin, I gasped and ran back in the house. The creepy guy stopped and looked at me raising an eyebrow. He glared at me. "Are you coming or not?" He said in a harsh voice.  
>I grabbed a long coat and wore it. and I slowly walked out with my eyes closed. My legs were trembling as I felt his eyes on me as if I was a crazy person. I opened one eye to see where the car was. It was just in front of me. I stopped and put my arms on the car waiting for him to open it.<p>

**SASUKE'S POV**

As I unlocked the door, she climbed in the backseat and made herself so small than she was. I couldn't even noticed her. I rolled my eyes and sighed. It was good for me to have her that way, so she wont be bugging me.  
>"I have to pick up another friend downtown, okay?" I warned her. She didn't respond. She didn't even seemed to hear me. I clenched my jaws and drove toward Ino's house. Ino didn't noticed Sakura in the back seat. She climbed in the front and threw her bag in the bag. It hit Sakura and Ino noticed her. Ino raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you doing here, psycho?"<br>"Ino," I said sighing. "be nice, I have to ride her to school and home until her parents come back home. Leave her alone."  
>Ino rolled her eyes and said. "Whatever." Then she leaned to kiss me.<p>

**SAKURA'S POV**

The blonde girl seemed to hate me. She was kissing the creepy guy with her eyes opened glaring at mine. I didn't understood why she was acting that way, so I cowardly hide my face with my hair. Once the creepy guy started driving away, I noticed he was incredibly fast. I was scared and I had my stomach turning, but I didn't complain. I was just quiet. The blonde girl turned on the music out loud. It hurt my ears so I closed my ears with my hands. Once she noticed that, she smirked and turned the volume louder. The creepy guy suddenly turned it off, glaring at the blonde girl. I was confused.  
>"Why isn't she talking?" Ino asked Sasuke whispering, but I could hear perfectly. I had a good sense of hearing. "It's creepy."<br>"I told you she was, um, retarded." Sasuke whispered back. "She freaks me out too. Let's just leave her alone, I don't want her screaming in my car."  
>I was offended by what they were saying. I was called many times by the word freak, but the way they were talking about me was just offending. I know I was different from them, but I know I am not crazy. I can't fit in their world. I like being quiet. It was not a harm. I was suddenly frustrated and angry. I did not want to be in the car anymore, I was glad that the creepy guy arrived in school.<p>

**SASUKE'S POV**

As soon as I parked the car, Sakura opened the door brutally and walked out without saying anything.  
>"Geez." Ino rolled her eyes.<br>"Yeah," I snorted and got out of the car as well still starring at Sakura. She ran slowly in the building and disappeared with the people in.  
>"Yo, Sasuke!" Naruto suddenly comes.<br>"Let's go in." I told him.

When school ends, I headed in my car with Ino and drove her home. She wanted me to stay with her and make out. I did, because I felt like to. Two hours later, I left her house and drove back home. It was when I stepped out of the car and noticed the big house next door that it hitted me.  
>SHIT! I forgot Sakura!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**SAKURA'S POV**

I have waited three hours now but the creepy guy didn't come back to pick me up. I was a little hungry and tired by now but I still waited for him to come. He wasn't coming. Instead another guy came. He didn't look scary. He was tiny and not as muscled as the creepy guy. When he saw me sitting down in the hallway and walked toward me.  
>"Hello." He smiled. He had a nice smile. He was nice. I looked at him and answered slowly. "Hello."<br>"What are you doing here?" He asked gently. He had dark short hair and dark eyes. He was as pale as the creepy guy. But he looked nicer.  
>"I am waiting for my ride to come and get me." I answered politely.<br>"Oh sasuke?" the boy question. I nodded. The boy shook his head. "He left like four hours already with his girlfriend Ino."  
>I nodded feeling ignored by the creepy guy.<br>"I am sorry," the boy said.  
>"What is your name?" I asked<br>"I am Sai." He grinned at me.  
>"My name is Sakura." I answered politely.<br>"Yeah, I know. So, how about I walk you home? It's almost getting dark and I don't think Sasuke would be back."  
>I nodded and let Sai help me stand up. I grabbed the back of his t-shirt as we walked outside. He looked at me confused. "Are you alright?"<br>"I am scared of the outside." I told him. He smiled and secured his hand around my shoulder. "Okay, I got your back."  
>Sai was a nice person. I felt secure in his warm hand. I was glad I met him. Fifteen minutes later, after walking. I was shivering and my stomache was growling. Sai decided to stop at a coffee shop so we could drink hot chocolate and eat a sandwich. I followed him in the cafeteria. There was many people there, and I felt uncomfortable. Sai noticed it, and leaded me in the corner of the coffee shop where there were less people, so we could it. I was glad he did that.<p>

**SASUKE'S POV**

By the time I got back in the school, no one was there. I looked in every hallway, and every classes, but no signs of Sakura. I panicked and I was terrified. I felt so guilty, but I didn't know what to do. I kept looking, around the school and in the school. There were no signs of her. I was scared to tell mom that I lost her, she would ground me. And what if Sakura followed someone else and gets into trouble. Most guys in this school were perverted, especially that Sai…  
>I clenched my jaws and kept looking for Sakura hoping she would be hiding somewhere.<p>

**SAKURA'S POV **

After we finished eating, I felt better. Sai and I walked in the night on the road toward home. I kept holding on to him.  
>"Why are you scared of the outside?" He suddenly asked me.<br>"Because of what happened when I was a kid." I told him.  
>"What happened?" He asked curious.<br>I shook my head. "Please, don't make me bring back bad memories." I said looking terrified.  
>"Ok, ok." He nodded. "Sorry." Then we kept walking home.<p>

**SASUKE'S POV**

I didn't found Sakura anywhere. I finally gave up and started back in my house.  
>She was probably back home, I tried to convince myself but I was still worried. Ino called me.<br>"Hello, Sasuke what's up?"  
>"Nothing, let me call you back." I said and hung up at her. I drove home, my heart still pounding.<br>When I got home, I saw Sakura walking in front of her house with relief. I was so glad to see her. But then, I noticed she wasn't walking alone. I saw Sai with her. I clenched my jaws and ran toward them my eyes glaring at Sai.  
>When Sakura saw me, she gasped and hide behind Sai. I ignored her and glared furiously at Sai. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO HER?"<br>"I was walking her home since you abandoned her in the hallway alone and went with you girlfriend." Sai answered. Sakura was still hiding behind him.  
>"Well that's why I came back." I shouted.<br>"Well she is not a dog to be forgotten what if something had happened to her?" Sai glared back, then looked gently at Sakura. "Can you make it home without me holding you?"  
>Sakura gave a weak nod and Sai smiled. Then Sakura ran back in the house. Once she was away, I grabbed the front of his shirt.<br>"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I yelled  
>"Or what?" He threatened. "And why do you care about her?"<br>He was right, it wasn't my business to look after that crazy girl, but I know Sai and I know the only thing he wanted from her was her body.  
>I let him go and he walked away from the house, then I walked toward Sakura's house and knocked at it to apologize.<p>

**SAKURA'S POV.**

I didn't answer the door because I saw Sai walking away and I knew it wasn't him. I didn't want the creepy guy in the house so I ignored the bell which rang four times. I ignored it and started doing my homework.

**SASUKE'S POV**

I was still guilty when I left her house. I knew it was very wrong what I did, and I promised myself I wouldn't do it anymore. As soon as I got home, I saw mom there watching TV.  
>She smiled at me. "Hey Sasuke, where were you?"<br>"Hey, um, I was, um, with sakura. I was helping her do her homework." I lied  
>"Oh! That's nice of you," Mom smiled at me.<br>"Yeah, um, I'm going upstairs. I'm tired" I lied climbing upstairs.  
>I was still feeling guilty. Ino called me hundreds times, but I didn't replied. I was focused on spying at Sakura by the window. Her curtain was wide opened and she was sitting down on the chair reading. I smiled. She looked beautiful, pink short hair, small face, green eyes, pale skin; she was tiny and looked vulnerable. She was cute. Wait, what am I thinking? No she's not cute. She's retarded. Ino's cute. She's hot and blonde. Sakura just looks like a total freak. I'm crazy. I closed my curtains and went to sleep.<br>The next morning, I went straight toward Sakura's house to apologize and drop her to school. I knocked her door, she opened. She backed up when she saw me. I smiled kindly at her.  
>"Hi," I scratched the back of my hair. "Um, how are you?" She didn't answer. She froze there and couldn't answer.<br>"Um, about…yesterday…i…I'm…truly…um, sorry…" I said, but she didn't seem to listen. She was looking somewhere else.

**SAKURA'S POV**

The creepy guy was mumbling something I couldn't hear. Then, I noticed Sai coming toward us. I smiled at him and ran toward him leaving the creepy guy talking to himself.  
>"good morning, Sakura." Sai said nicely.<br>"Good morning." I answered grabbing his hand because I was outside. The creepy guy stared at us angrily.  
>"What the hell are you doing here?" He glared savagely at Sai.<br>"I am here to pick her up. From now on, she will be walking with me. If that's okay with you, Sakura." Sai smiled at me. I nodded gladly.  
>"Don't be ridiculous, Sakura." The creepy guy said. "your parents put me in charge."<br>"Yeah and you think you're can still be in charge of her after what happened yesterday?" Sai glared at him.  
>Sasuke clenched his jaws angrily. I could see that, and I was more scared.<p>

**SASUKE'S POV**

"Stay out of this, jackass." I snarled at Sai and looked at Sakura stretching my hand nicely toward her. "Come with me Sakura, let's go to school together."  
>She started at the hand for a moment and looked down, and opened her mouth nervously as if she was going to say something.<br>"I…I am…sorry…I…can't…because…you and…Ino…seem to…be saying…bad…things…about me…in the…car…I…heard you yesterday…saying…I was…retarded…and…a…freak…and Ino…doesn't…like me…plus you…left me yesterday alone…and I was…hungry…and tired…"  
>I felt my stomach twist with pain. I had no idea she was hearing us. I felt so horrible.<br>She squeezes Sai's hand nicely and added. "And…thanks…to Sai…I was back home…he even…ate with me at a coffee shop…and he was not saying…mean things…about me…so I rather…go with Sai…"  
>Then with that, Sai smirked at me and walked away with Sakura. I felt angry and hurt. I wanted to grab Sakura away from him, but I couldn't. I just got into my car and went to get Ino who was being all dramatic about me not answering her phone calls. I just ignored her.<p>

**SAKURA'S POV**

Sai wanted to teach me how to get used to the outside. I told him it was impossible, but he insisted. He let me walk by myself for five minutes, and when I couldn't take it anymore, he held them in his warm hand. Then he started a topic about a book. I was interested and I listened to him, I didn't notice he had let go of my hand the whole time until we got to school. I was amazed. He smiled kindly at me. "It's in your mind, Sakura. Everything is in your mind."  
>I nodded and entered in the school meeting Sasuke and Ino holding hands together. Sasuke's face was hard when he saw me and Sai. I thought he hated us. I was scared.<br>After school, Sai walked me home. He bought me a candy. I liked it. he was very kind to me. When we arrived to my house, I thanked him and he left. Then, before entering in my house, I saw Sasuke coming toward me. I was running in the house, but he ran and grabbed me by my wrist gently. I gasped, having him touching me. It felt warm and nice, but I realeased my hand anyways backing away from him.  
>"I don't want to hurt you," He said calmly. "I am sorry for everything I did. I just want to let you know Sai is a very nasty person. Be careful with him, please." Then he walked away without me answering. I was surprised he would say something mean about such nice person as Sai. I ignored what he said and entered in my room to sleep.<p> 


End file.
